


Alone

by kirst003



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: So this is probably terrible, but it was taking up space in my brain while I was trying to plan something else so  yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably terrible, but it was taking up space in my brain while I was trying to plan something else so yeah.

Her hands were still so soft. She wasn't sure how that was something she'd forgotten. Though it's the small details like that you don't think about needing to remember til they're gone. She'd been trying to find a way to talk to Abby for weeks, properly talk, but she'd always end up stumbling over her words and running away. Of course it would be national television that she managed to say at least part of what she'd been trying to make Abby understand. They hadn't talked about it yet, but sitting on the couch with Abby, hands entwined and with Patty and Holtzmann arguing over what movie to watch, she felt that they were finally on the same page again. 

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER 

"OK last question guys, for most people ghosts are up there as a pretty big fear, but you work with ghosts every day, so what would you say your biggest fears were?" the presenter asked while looking expectantly at Abby. "I know it's weird, but a super bone dry towel when you're coming out the shower, it makes my teeth hum, l just need to splash it with some water" Abby responded in all seriousness. Before the presenter could ask any follow ups from Abby, Holtzmann was taking her turn "being an umpire for a softball game, I would be terrible, there would be bad calls, OH would they be bad" Holtz said while leaning back casually in her chair. Patty and Abby's laughter from either end of the couch drowned out the presenter trying to restore order to the interview, while Erin placed a hand on Holtzmann's arm to get her attention "but why would you be asked to umpire a softball game? Wouldn't you study the rules first if you did? Erin asked, Holtzmann just shrugged and grinned. 

"Erin your fear?" the presenter prompted once everything had quieted down. Erin still distracted by why Holtz would be afraid of being a softball umpire didn't get a chance to think about her answer so the truth was the first thing out of her mouth, "being alone, it's the worst feeling in the world, and while it's not always something you can control, choosing to be alone when you can be with the person you love most in the world is crazy."Erin answered, looking down the couch at Abby for the last part, hoping she understood that Erin wasn't going anywhere. Erin was always good at making things awkward. Thankfully Patty quickly broke the silence. "Bunnies" at the strange looks she got she continued "man, you ain't never watched Looney Tunes? Bugs Bunny was crazy smart, and not always the nicest of bunnies. Those beady eyes man, you don't know what shit they're plotting" Patty continued, with Holtzmann nodding her head in agreement. "Uhh ok well that's all we have time today, thank you ladies for answering all the uh important questions." the presenter finished, and the cameras stopped filming. 

Erin got up to dash off but Abby grabbed a hold of her hand and smiled. It was the first time that Abby had touched her since she'd been back that wasn't part of a bust.


End file.
